


Birthday

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Green Lantern Hal Jordan, I do not understand. Why would the day of your birth be any different than any other day?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely self-indulgent and I have no excuse for it. Also, I hate chocolate cake.

Birthday customs of other cultures were a very interesting thing to learn about, that's for sure. Hal Jordan couldn't care less about that, however -- he knew that it was Razer's birthday by a sheer stroke of luck and he also knew that the best thing for the guy was to give him a nice surprise.

Who could he count on to be excited and enthusiastic about this, like him? Well, the resident AI -- Aya, that's who!

"Green Lantern Hal Jordan, I do not understand. Why would the day of your birth be any different than any other day?" "I dunno, I mean... humans are kind of gushy about stuff like that sometimes. If someone means a lot to you, you want to celebrate the day they came into existence because that means that they got to meet you!" "It sounds like you mean to say, it is a day that says, "I am glad that you exist." Am I correct in that assumption?" "Yes, Aya! Exactly right. Now, our buddy Razer's birthday was today and we need to do something great for him!"

"Have you asked Green Lantern Kilowog to join us in our celebrations?" "Naw, he's too busy doing what he does. Besides, I don't even really know if anyone but humans celebrate Birthdays this way." Aya nodded, that sounded reasonable to her. "My database says that the normal procedure for human birthday parties are to give gifts, to bake a cake, to decorate a room with festive decorations, and to sing a song that wishes the receiver a happy birthday. Is this correct?" "You've got it! I'll get to putting up decorations and all that, but I want you to bake the cake, Aya."

"I have never attempted to bake anything, though." Hal put his hand on her shoulder, and Aya looked up at him. "I believe in you, Aya. If a Green Lantern puts his or her mind to it, they can do anything!"

With a smile and a gentle pat, Hal walked off. Kilowog snorted, having overheard the entire conversation. "If she makes the ship explode or something, it's on you, Jordan." Hal gulped. "I, uh. Can't cook or bake... my mom tried to teach me, but... that didn't work to well, I guess." "I bet it didn't," Kilowog mumbled as he walked back to his work, unwilling to participate but just the smallest amount curious, though he'd never admit to that.

After briefly searching for a recipe, Aya found one that sounded interesting -- A chocolate cake. She gathered the ingredients needed, thankful that Hal had insisted upon real food and went grocery shopping on his last trip to Earth. He wouldn't mind if she used some of his groceries, right? After all, he never even touched the stuff, it just sat in the kitchen. He had instructed her to make a cake, though, so he must have figured that she would use them, that was the logical assumption.

"The first step would be to heat the oven to three-hundred and fifty degrees Fahrenheit " Aya read and did just that. The stove was barely used since most of the Green Lanterns didn't have the time or patience to mess with it, much like the groceries. Being precise with mixtures and measurements wasn't at all hard for the AI, since precision was sort of her thing. It also took her much less time to do many of the things that the recipe had said it would; rather than it taking an hour to prepare everything, it took fifteen minutes between starting time and the time that the cake was to be put in the oven. Aya even made the frosting as instructed by the recipe as a nice bonus! Green Lantern Hal would be pleased, she was sure.

Today had been a strange day for Razor, that's for sure. Somehow, he felt as if Hal was up to something. "Aya, where is your body?" Razer asked aloud. He got an immediate response. "I am not allowed to tell you, Razer. Green Lantern Hal Jordan said that it was classified until 1800 hours. I am sorry. Do you need anything?" the red-clad man signed and shook his head and then remembered a "no" for courtesy. "Very well, then." Aya responded. So Hal had even dragged Aya into whatever scheme this was! Glowing red, Razer stood up and stomped out of his room. He was getting to the bottom of this, right now.

"Finally...!" Hal smiled, looking at his handiwork. The common area looked very nice. Even though they didn't have any balloons or streamers, green energy had been the next best substitute. Though, Hal had found some red paper and a black sharpie, drawing the red lanterns symbol on some of the papers and pinning them to the wall. "Not bad, not bad at all," Hal commented to himself. "Green Lantern Hal Jordan, I have finished the cake. I hope that it is satisfactory." "It looks great," Hal replied, his teeth hurting at the thought of so much chocolate. Ah well, the girl deserved praise -- the cake really was beautiful.

"Hey, this... isn't bad looking, I'm surprised!" Kilowog glanced about the room as he entered, "You guys really know how to throw a party! Does he suspect anything?" Hal looked pensive, but then shook his head. "Naw, I don't think so; do you think, Aya?" "He did contact me two point eight three six minutes ago, questioning me as to where I was on the ship. I said that I could not tell him, and he seemed a bit frustrated, but I do not think that he is aware of our activities." Hal sighed. "If he's asking, he's probably suspicious! That means, he's probably looking for us, and--"

"What the hell are you three up to? I haven't seen heads or tails of you all da...y?" The red glow slowly faded from Razer as he stormed into the room. Looking surprised wasn't the only reaction; he also looked quite confused. "What is this?" "It is your birthday today, Razer. Green Lantern Hal Jordan and I thought that it would be enjoyable for you if we celebrated this day in the human tradition of a birthday party."

"What is that abomination?" the pale-skinned man asked, pointing at the chocolate cake sitting on the table, and Aya gave him a comparably happy look. "It is a chocolate cake for you, as the human custom of Birthday Parties indicates that there is normally a cake baked for the recipient. I have done research and it was said that chocolate is a very well-liked substance by many of the species that devour it. Perhaps you will like it, if you try it." 

"Did you try any, Aya?" Hal asked in encouragement, when seeing Razor's still undecided expression. "I have not, as I did not deem myself as a fit judge of flavor, since I--"Nonsense! Come on, try it!" Hal insisted, cutting the cake in four very large pieces with his green energy. He then shaped a fork and took a bite, sighing. "We've gotta send some of this to Carol. She'd flip!" 

"Is this "flipping" a good thing, Green Lantern Hal Jordan?" Aya asked curiously. "Sounds like it, kid. I need to try this Earth food for myself, then." Kilowog tossed his whole piece into his mouth, contemplating. "Eh, I've had worse." "Success! Now, the moment of truth -- Razer, come on, eat yours." 

Razer sighed, and glanced at Aya who had a quite hopeful expression. "She made it for you, Razer. The polite thing, the good thing to do would be to try it," he told himself mentally and dipped his finger in the frosting. It was sweet... very sweet. It had an interesting texture, quite a bit different than what he usually ate but not completely unpleasant. "It is not unpleasant." That seemed to sate the AI, who glanced down at her own piece of cake, as if sizing it up. 

She slowly dipped her finger in the frosting as Razer had, and licked it. She smiled and pinched off a bite, eating it happily. "This is not unpleasant at all! In fact, I do like it a lot. Happy Birthday, Razer." "Thank you, Aya."


End file.
